Up Against The Wall
by il-sole-le-stelle
Summary: The Four Times Alec has Clary against the wall and the One Time it's the other way round.


**One**

Clary walked down the empty hallways towards her room. Isabelle was out hunting demons with Alec and Jace. She chose to stay behind to watch the Institute, as she had come down with a cold. All because she had chosen to walk back in the pouring rain. Alec had laughed at her for being so silly and stubborn, ruffling her damp hair playfully and pressing a kiss to her temple before he left. The worry in his eyes had been visible, but she assured that she was able to take care of herself. How difficult was it to remedy a cold? She wasn't a child anymore, neither was she fragile.

She took a shower, taking her time to let the warm water run down her small frame, soothing the slight ache from the sting of the cold rain. Her muscles started to relax and she sighed contentedly before switching the tap off. Changing into a tank top and shorts , she toweled her hair dry before stepping out of the bathroom, her room still dark as she had not bothered with switching on the lights. She could make out a dark shape at the edge of her bed, and that got her guard up. Reaching for the nearest heavy object she could find, she crept silently over, raising it over her head and preparing to strike.

"Jesus, Clary. It's me!" Alec called out as she missed his head by several inches. She hurriedly flipped on the light switch and saw Alec sitting on the edge on her bed, startled.

"Aren't you supposed to be out hunting? Why are you back?" She exhaled, relieved that she didn't have to deal with an intruder.

"It was just a minor infestation. Nothing Jace and Isabelle couldn't deal with on their own." He shrugged and stood up. "Besides, it's not nice to leave my sick girlfriend behind."

"I'm fine, Alec. You don't have to coddle me." She walked away and threw the towel in the laundry bag at the door of the bathroom. "I'm feeling a lot better after a warm shower."

"That's a shame." He took a few steps closer to her. "Because I actually had a few ideas on making you feel better." His voice was lower than usual.

A shiver ran down the length of her body, not out of fear, but pleasure. She flushed and watched as Alec took in the sight of her in nightclothes. There was something in his eyes that confirmed what she was thinking.

"You know I think I'm still feeling a little under the weather," she said softly, looking at him directly in the eyes.

At once, he crossed the room in a few steps and came to stand in front of her. Tilting her chin up, he leaned down to cover her mouth with his, parting her lips a little forcefully. His arms circled her waist, lifting her up slightly, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Stumbling a little, he pressed her up against the wall right outside the bathroom for better balance. The warmth of his body against hers, his hands all over her body, from her shoulders down to her arms, then to her waist and her thighs, she felt herself burning up, in a good way. She fingered the hem of his shirt, lifting it to expose his stomach and the runes that marked it. Drawing circles with the fingers of one hand, she trailed the other hand down his chest and he groaned, making her smile against his mouth.

It was Alec who pulled away and his lips were a little swollen, as were hers. She could still feel the heat coursing through her body. "Feeling better?" The corners of his mouth turned up.

"Never better." She pulled him down again.

**Two**

The demon exploded in a rain of ashes and ichor right in front of her. She was getting better at staking demons with the seraph blade with more practice. Just as she was celebrating inside for her first kill of the night, she did not realize another demon snaking up behind her until Alec shouted her name, "Clary!"

She whirled around immediately, seraph blade in hand, poised to attack. But before she could plunge it down into its thick hide, it had swept its tentacles and flung her towards the walls of the alley. She braced herself for the impact of hitting hard against the wall, but it didn't come. Instead, she landed against something or rather someone soft and warm. She recognised the familiar warmth of Alec's body, the way she fit into his arms.

Turning slowly in his arms for fear of hurting him, she asked, "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head slightly before groaning in pain as he tried to get up. "I take that back, my sides are a little sore." She pushed his arms away to get up and once she was standing, she helped him get to his feet.

"I'm sorry,"she said, not looking at him.

He lifted her chin, sighing, "It's okay, Clary. That wasn't your fault."

"I should have been more alert."

"I'm fine, Clary. Don't beat yourself over it." He pulled her into his arms again, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "After all, you're still new at this."

She kept quiet and he continued, "It's okay, Clary. Really." He felt her still stiff against him, "What should I say to convince you?"

"You don't have to say anything. I'm okay, just a little shell-shocked," she mumbled, barely audible for him to catch it.

He shifted his arms and they circled around her neck gently. She leaned backwards, resting against the wall, to look up at him, seeing the anxiety in his eyes. That was what she loved about him, how he didn't have to say anything, how his feelings for her showed in his every gesture, every expression and every movement. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling her closer to him, closing any gap that remained between the both of them, feeling the coolness of the wall on her back and the heat of him on her chest, his heart rate gradually returning back to normal as the adrenaline wore off.

**Three**

She heard a knock on her door just as she was about to turn in. Alec stood there, looking around, a little unsure of himself, in a T shirt and sweatpants. "What are you doing here, Alec?"

"Am I disturbing you?"

"No," she answered him, even though it was already quite late into the night. "Come in, then." Lacing her fingers in his, she led him in, before closing her door. "What's the matter?"

"I can't sleep. I keep on thinking of Max, how we should have done something. And it hurts a lot, Clary. It really hurts." His voice sounded hollow, and he was biting his lips, something he always did when he was anxious.

"I know it's difficult for you, for all of us. But you cannot afford to fall apart at this point, Isabelle needs you, Jace needs you and I need you too."

His expression softened at the end of her sentence. "I know, Clary. And I, too. But every time I tell myself not to dwell upon the past, I always see his face, the expression he had when he got excited about the latest chapter of that manga he was always reading."

"I miss him as well, Alec," she said simply. "You can stay here tonight, if you like. I'll get extra pillows." Reaching for the door knob, she was stopped by Alec holding onto her wrist firmly.

"Don't go, please."

"Alright then. Come here." She took him into her arms and held him against her. "It's okay, I'm here," she said as she tiptoed to place a kiss on his cheek, reassuring him that she wasn't going anywhere. He shifted to meet her lips. Immediately, she pulled back. It was hardly appropriate to make out with him especially since he was hurting. But his hands cupped her face insistently and his mouth came crashing down hers. She froze momentarily, not sure how to respond, but his hands found the back of her neck, fingers weaving into her hair, as he pressed her against the door. And she let him, knowing that this was perhaps the only way she could comfort him.

**Four**

He was kissing her like his life depended on it. The adrenaline from battle had not worn off and he felt as if he was under some sort of sensory overload. They were in a secluded warehouse, Isabelle had muttered some excuse, saying she had to leave and meet Simon, leaving them both alone. The next thing he knew was that he was kissing her, so hard that he felt the friction where both their lips, so hard that he could feel the breath that she exhaled, so hard that she let out a small moan which only served to drive him crazy with desire. He threw her against the wall, his hands wandering up her side of her body as he bit lightly on her lower lip and she did the same, not wanting to lose. Her hands dipped into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush from head to toe. His hands found their way under the thin blouse she was wearing and explored the flat of her stomach, moving upwards, dangerously close to the edge of her bra. He trailed a series of kiss down to her collarbone, stopping there, sucking lightly. She gasped, surprised at the slight pressure and her fingers fingered the waist band of his jeans, driving his brain into overdrive with her touch.

It was he who pulled away, only because he felt so out of breath that he could die from a lack of air. Not that he actually minded.

She looked at him, her eyes glazed over and her chest rose and fell rapidly, like she was as out of breath as he was. His body felt the absence of hers against his, and craved it. Like how the opposite poles of two magnets snapped back when they were separated, his body reacted the same way and his lips were on hers again.

**Five**

At breakfast one day, as he collected his empty plate and turned to leave, he bent down and whispered into her ear, "Meet me in the training room." Placing his plate in the sink, he turned to leave, but not before winking at her.

She swallowed her food down quickly and rushed out of the kitchen, saying something that sounded like "excuse me" on her way out. Changing into her training attire, she made her way towards the training room and found Alec dangling from a rope several feet above her.

"I thought Isabelle was supposed to train me today." The Lightwood siblings took their turns to train her, believing that it would provide her a more complete training, given their different styles of fighting.

"She wanted to buy new clothes downtown." He laughed. "Or at least I convinced her she needed a new wardrobe," he added in an undertone.

"Why would you do that?"

He did a flip and landed next to her. "How else do you think we could get some alone time?" Handing her a curved blade, he explained, "I'm going to teach you how to use less conventional weapons. You know my preference for the bow and arrow, but at certain times, it's much better to use a blade like this. It inflicts a certain amount of damage, especially for the vulnerable areas of the demons, like the belly." He picked up another one for himself. "The trick to using this is to make sure you slice it swiftly and surely, without any hesitation. Like this." He flicked his wrist deftly, using the blade to draw a clean line in the air.

She imitated his actions, a little unsteady as she tried getting used to the feel of the blade in her hands. Her second attempt was slightly better, though the line she drew was a little crooked. "How's this?"

"Not too bad for a beginner." He smiled. "Try to concentrate the movement in your lower arm, it'll be easier to control the strokes."

She tried it again, this time paying more attention to her wrist and the line came out clean. "I think I did it," she whispered, glad that she succeeded.

"Great work." She could hear the pride in his voice. "Now, I trust that Jace has been teaching you how to climb, so… race you to the top." Before she could react, he was already grabbing one of the ropes and started to pull himself up. Not wanting to lose to him, and knowing that she had an advantage because of her size, she swung herself up and started scaling halfway up the rope before catching up to Alec. She gave him one sideward glance before continuing her climb, reaching the end of the rafters shortly before Alec did. "I win."

"Of course you did. That's my girl."

"Who's your girl?" She laughed it off. "I'm no one's girl." He faked an expression of hurt on his face and looked away from her. "Oh come on, I was just kidding."

"I don't believe you."

"Alec Lightwood, you're unbelievably childish."

"I can't believe you said that!" He walked over, looking down at her. "You'll have to pay for this."

"Oh, I'm so scared." She chuckled, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. He grabbed her arm and used it to turn her around, her back against him. Dipping his head to press his lips against her neck, and tightening his hold around her waist, he murmured against her skin, "Say you're my girl and I'll let you go."

"Never."

His lips moved upwards to the edge of her jaw, agonizingly slow. "How about now?" She suppressed the shivers that were running through her body.

"I won't say."

He ran his fingers along the side of her body while kissing her ear, and she could feel the tip of his tongue against her increasingly warm skin. "Now?"

She pressed her fingers against his sides and spun around, pushing him against the edge of the rafters. "I'd like to hear it from you first."

"Make me," he challenged.

She pulled his head down, her lips brushing his forehead, then travelling down, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along his cheek, the edge of his mouth and brushing his lips for a split second before pulling away. He groaned and said, "You can't do that, Clary."

"Then you have to say it first." She brushed her lips against his again. This time, he refused to let her pull away, returning her kiss instead. Her mouth opened under his and his hands travelled down to the small of her back, pulling her against him. In response, she ran her fingers through his hair, pressing him harder against the edge of the rafters, her feet tripping over his and they both fall down, with her straddling his waist.

He pulled away and looked up at her, breathless. "You win, Clary. I'll say it, I'm yours."

"And I'm yours."

"That wasn't too difficult, wasn't it?" He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"I just wanted to hear it from you first."


End file.
